Cartoon Network Universe: Supreme Cross
Cartoon Network Universe: Supreme Cross is an Upcoming game to coming up 2018 on PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch. It is developed by Powered Nano.inc & Neo Faces. Gameplay This game where all characters would be re-designed in anime form, similar to FusionFall. also this gameplay similar Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax. and new profile can make your own Characters Costumes. Characters Playable Characters Unlockable Characters Download Contest Characters Voyager Only Characters Different Universe Characters Consoles Only Guest Support Characters See this: Cartoon Network Universe: Supreme Cross/Support Characters Stages Starter # Belltown # New York # Dexter's Lab # Legends Of OOO # Townsville # Beach City # Aku City # Vilgax's Ship # Townsville Mail # Townsville Park # Plumber Center # Candy Kingdom # Ice Kingdom # Space Gems' Lair # Homeworld Gems' Spaceship Unlockable # Belltown(Original) # Plumber Voyager # Mojo Volcano # Aku Lair(Destroyed) # Tokyo # TOM's Ship # Morioh Town # Ninja Village Downloadable # Sector V # Morbucks Tower # Providence Ship # Endsville Park # Endsville Center Voyager Only # Foster's Home # 10 Year After Aku City # Saturday Ship Different Universe # Lapis' Lair # Tech Square(The Future) # Candy Kingdom(FOL) Different Console # Hyrule Castle(Nintendo Switch, The V²) # Zeus' Lair(Playstation 4) # Spartan War(Xbox One) # 2Forts(Steam) # Green Hill Zone(Both) Cartoon Network Universe: Supreme Cross Voyager '''Cartoon Network Universe: Supreme Cross Voyager '''is Upgrade Version of Original Game to coming up 2018 on PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, The V²,Added 3 Characters & 3 Supports. Voice Cast Characters # Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson,Zak Saturday & Dexter # Daryl Sabara as Rex Salazar # Jeremy Shada as Finn The Human/Lapisverse Finn # Amanda Leighton as Blossom # Cathy Cavadini as Fusionfallverse Blossom # Zach Callison as Steven Universe # Phil LaMarr as Jack # Steve Blum as Vilgax # Kristen Li as Bubbles # Natalie Palamides as Buttercup # Ashley Johnson as Gwen Tennyson # John DiMaggio as Jake the Dog/Lapisverse Jake # Olivia Olson as Marceline # Deedee Magno Hall as Pearl # Estelle as Garnet # Tara Strong as Young Ben Tennyson, Ashi & Z-Chan # Greg Cipes as Kevin Levin # Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo # David Kaye as Demongo & TOM # Matthew Mercer as Jotaro Kujo # Maile Flanagan as Boruto # Benjamin Diskin as Numbuh One # Haley Mancini as Princess Morbucks # Wally Kurth as Agent Six # Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy # Grey DeLisle as Mandy # Keith Ferguson as Bloo # Sachi Matsumoto as Link # Christopher Judge as Kratos # Steve Downes as Master Chief # Nathan Vetterlein as Scout # Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog Supports # Bumper Robinson as Rook Blonko & Doc Saturday # John DiMaggio as Hobo Haha & Scotsman # Kat Cressida as Dee Dee # Tom Kenny as Ice King & Noble Six # Tom Kane as HIM # Michaela Dietz as Amethyst # Ashley Johnson as Gre-Chan & SARA # Yuri Lowenthal as Josuke Higashikata # Cathy Cavadini as Sarada & Drew Saturday # Benjamin Diskin as Numbuh Two # Nicolas Cantu as Gumball Watterson # Donielle T. Hansley, Jr. as Darwin Watterson # J. G. Quintel as Mordecai # William Salyers as Rigby # Greg Eagles as Grim # Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa # Sean Marquette as Mac # Eric Edelstein as Grizzly # Bobby Moynihan as Panda # Demetri Martin as Ice Bear # Hynden Walch as Lapisverse Princess Bubblegum # Tara Strong as Fusionfallverse Bubbles # E.G. Daily as Fusionfallverse Buttercup # Olivia Olson as Lapisverse Marceline # Yu Shimamura as Princess Zelda # Fred Tatasciore as Zeus # Dennis Bateman as Spy # Colleen Villard as Tails Trivia * This is Third used "Cartoon Network Universe" title, First is FusionFall, Second is Project Exonaut * This System Maked By Arc System Works, Who Maked Blazblue & Guilty Gear * Z-Chan,Jotaro Kujo,Boruto is Not Cartoon Characters, They Are Anime Characters, Who had English Dub In Toonami,But Robot Girls Z Haven't English Dub,also JJBA:Diamond is Unbreakable. * Link,Kratos,Scout,Master Chief is Not Cartoon Characters,Too,They Are Game Characters, Except Sonic,Sonic Had Sonic Boom on Cartoon Network. * The Rumor Have DLC. * This Game Had Costume Maker. * This Game's CN Characters(Featuring: Anime Characters & Game Characters) Had Alt. Costume. * This Game Can Playable Characters & Support Characters to Different Universe Characters. ** When Press Hold Enter Button, Press Z for Steam. ** When Press Hold Start Button, Press Cross for Playstation 4. ** When Press Hold Start Button, Press Y for Xbox One. ** When Press Hold Start Button, Press A for Nintendo Switch & The V². List of Helper(If You Edited this Page,Add your Name right here) Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Pro Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One S Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fan Games Category:V2 Games